Secrets are Better Kept
by paradox in a box
Summary: Secret. Because sometimes the decisions that are best for you aren’t the ones you want. One-shot. D/G, implied H/G and T/G -- non-DH compliant.


**Secrets are Better Kept**

Summary: Secret. Because sometimes the decisions that are best for you aren't the ones you want. DxG, implied HxG and TxG non-DH compliant

_Side by side we face each other  
Standing here alone together  
Your code ill break, you made your last mistake  
Called out cold war  
Remnants now on the floor_

"I'm marrying Harry this Saturday," she stated flatly. Funny that while other girls felt excited about their wedding day, all she felt was resignment to her situation. Ironically, if he had proposed two years ago, she probably would have behaved similarly to that of normal girls. But it was all too late for that now.

"…I know," she knew he wasn't surprised by the news. Theirs was a relationship of convenience, where she gave and he took. They clashed in every possible way, bright red hair against light blond hair, messy against neat, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. He'd long known that after the war she'd take up with Harry Potter "the saviour" again. It was what was best for her, after all.

Sometimes she wished she could read him. Then she could know what he was feeling, because at times like these she knew he was completely closed off from her. His eyes were purposefully blank, and his actions were deliberately slow during their lovemaking that night.

"I…love…you," she gasped as he tensed up against her arched back. He gave no other indication he heard her, yet she was sure he did when he increased his pace and thrust into her with a new-found intensity. Her hips squeezed and bucked desperately against him as he gave a guttural cry of her name. _Harder_, she pleaded. _'Porcelain against porcelain'_ he thought. He ground his feet into the mattress, and she ravaged his back with her fingernails. Her cries echoed off the walls and he gripped the mattress as he spent himself amongst her tremors. She was already lost to the raptures of the night.

Later she would confront him about the impending death eater attack on her wedding day. But for the moment, everything was _perfect_.

_Different sides we take our stance  
this could be our last goodbye forever  
Your spies come clean, they told me everything  
Your moves I make, penance the fire drake_

He pointed his wand at her, green sparks flying off the end dangerously. She looked at him with tears glistening in her hazel eyes. "_I love you_" she mouthed. She'd known that it would come to this. Her own experiences with Voldemort, no, _Tom Riddle_, had taught her that he was invincible and she'd come to learn that Harry Potter managing to defeat him the first time was perhaps just a miracle. Too bad it took his dying for him to realise that.

She looked at her captor once more, ready to embrace the death that she had always known would come. She smiled, trying to memorise his dark grey eyes (eyebags, she thought), his high aristocratic cheekbones, his silvery blond hair. Then with a flash of green light, her thoughts disappeared into oblivion.

_And if this is our last goodbye  
let me kiss your lips of red tonight  
and walk the other way  
Run away, run away _

He watched by the side as they crowned their newly resurrected queen. Apparently the Avada Kedavra curse had other purposes such as creating a horcrux within someone else. He resisted the urge to laugh bitterly, for in the end, he still couldn't do it. He did not care for the way her laughter rolled off her in waves as her red hair swished about her, how her porcelain complexion gleamed in the moonlight. "_Porcelain against porcelain_" he recalled. His eyes followed her every movement as she relaxed into the embrace of the Dark Lord in his regained youthfulness.

"I love you," she said to the Lord. Yet her eyes were not on the Lord. No, they were on _him._

He smirked.

And this time his eyes told her all she needed to know.

Later that night they would find themselves in each other's arms again. But for now all they could do was pretend.

And of course the Dark Lord found out, too little too late. He looked upon the body of the lovers – the woman he loved, and his right hand man. Both naked as the day they were born, and very, very much dead.

__

This is our last, this is our last goodbye

And thus the lovers reunite in death.

A/N: R n R!! :D:D and I really should be revising for my tests since they're tomorrow. Too distracted by the movie playing out in my head -.- This was me practising for my Him and Her series for a school project. Haha. What do you think? The song is Cold War Transmissions by Anberlin.


End file.
